The present disclosure relates to the field of stringed musical instruments, and more particularly to string tensioners for stringed musical instruments.
Various products and applications benefit from holding a wire or string at a near-constant, predictable tension over time and in a variety of environmental conditions. Notably, stringed musical instruments create music by vibrating strings held at tension. If the string is at the correct tension for the given instrument, it will vibrate at a desired frequency corresponding to the desired note. However, musical strings tend to stretch or contract over time and/or due to environmental factors such as temperature, humidity or the like. Such stretching or contracting typically results in the tension in the string changing, and the string thus vibrating at a different frequency than the desired frequency. This can result in the string going out of tune—emitting a note that is aurally different than the desired note. Typical stringed musical instruments tend to go out of tune fairly quickly, and musicians often find themselves spending substantial time tuning their instruments, even in the midst of performances.
The appearance of a musician's instrument is often seen as an expression of the artist, and thus musicians tend to desire that their instrument's componentry be non-obtrusive so as not to dominate the appearance. Also, certain instruments, particularly acoustic instruments, can be sensitive to componentry, particularly metal componentry, placed in certain portions of the instrument. Further, componentry should avoid possibly interfering with a musician during play.